Chapter 11
is the eleventh chapter of The Promised Neverland. Synopsis Gilda and Don join telling them that the whole orphanage system is a field for dietary goods where humans are the meat. Krone asks Gilda about what she knows. Isabella receives a note saying "Rope Norman Bed". Don "ropes hidden in bed". Gilda "ceiling of the 2nd-floor bathroom". Plot The chapter begins with Emma watching the kids have fun, wondering which one would be Mama's spy. After that, Ray asks her what Phil's average was in the last few tests, in which Emma says it was around 203. Ray then says that besides those notes she will be tall, he was also one of the last children to be caught by Krone in the game of tag and also always looks for Norman and Emma along with Sherry. Emma then interrupts Ray, telling him to stop, with Ray answering to Emma that she should learn to doubt people. In the cafeteria, Emma and Ray talk again. There is a flashback of Emma, Norman and Ray talking in the forest, where Norman says they will run the escape on November 8, ten days later. Emma says they were being too rushed. Ray says Mama will not do anything to stop them, which means they have time to plan the escape in more detail. Norman responds by saying that it is necessary to become unpredictable for Mama, and it would be best if they escaped before winter. Norman says that Mama is trying to fool them into thinking they still have time, and says they should get out of there as soon as they take out the transmitters. Ray asks if this is not impossible and Norman responds by saying that even if it is risky, they have to be able to prepare everything in that time. Norman decides that the first thing they should do before their escape is to get Don and Gilda to join them. Norman also says that if they were Mama's spies, they would try to figure out what to do from now on. Ray asks how they would say things to them, since depending on the words chosen, they might think it was just a "sick joke" and not everyone would believe them like him. Emma says they will not tell the truth to them, since Mama could start an early shipment at any time, and if those two did not know the truth, they could be spared. The Trio meets Don and Gilda in the Library, where the two were waiting. They then tell them an adulterated version about the history of the meat farm, replacing it with human trafficking. After Emma finished telling the story, Don started laughing, thinking it was all just a joke, but only to realize the seriousness in their faces. He then asks Isabella's relationship with all of this and Emma says that she is the one who is selling her brothers, which infuriates Don, who does not think a good person like her could do something like that. Gilda then tells Don that she does not think they would lie about something like that and that she has been feeling in the last days that both the trio and Mama were acting differently. As Gilda continues to speak, she ends up crying, causing Emma to blame herself for making her worry so much. Gilda then asks Emma if she saw Conny being sold, and Norman says they saw it, but they could not stop it in time, which made Don scream asking if she's okay. Emma then says that they would escape from there together and save Conny. Norman gives Don and Gilda an analysis with the score of all the brothers who were taken, showing them the pattern that was followed in the deliveries. The two then resolve to join Norman, Ray and Emma to try to escape Grace Field House. The scene goes to Norman and Ray coming out of the Library, with Norman celebrating the fact that their plan worked. Ray disagrees, saying that even though it worked, they should have revealed Conny's death to them. Norman says this was the best option to get the plan going, but Ray says those lies were cruel and asks if they can tell the truth to them when it's time. Norman says that when the time comes, they will find out and that at the moment they do not know if they are both spies or not. The scene then goes to Emma and Gilda, who were talking. After spending so much time talking as they did when they were children, the two lie down and try to sleep. However, Gilda eventually gets up and goes somewhere, which surprises Emma, who was pretending to sleep. Then there is a flashback of a trio conversation earlier, where Norman says they would try something to find out if they are spies or not: to say where the chords are hidden. They would say two different locations for the chords for each of them. They would then leave extra chords in these two places and the missing rope would be the spy, because he would try to tell the secrets to Mama as fast as he could. Norman then says they would find out who the spy is soon. Flashback ends and the scene goes to the Mama Office, where she would be doing her job, with a spy message about the location of the strings passing under the door. The scene changes again, this time following Gilda, who ends up finding Krone, who claims to be expecting her. Emma, who had followed Gilda, decides to follow the two to see what they are talking about. The scene goes back to Flashback and Norman explains what the location will be for each of them: For Don they would talk about the ropes under Norman's bed and Gilda on the ropes above the bathroom ceiling on the 2nd floor. The scene then returns to Mama, who opens the note with the words "ROPE NORMAN BED", which she interprets as the location of the rope. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: *11.1 - Gilda wakes up in the middle of the night to talk to Krone; *11.2 - Someone leaves under the door of Mama a note indicating that the ropes are under Norman's bed. Trivia *In the chronological order of the series, this chapter takes place on October 29, 2045. *It was revealed in this chapter that Phil has unusually high intelligence quotient amongst his age. His current highest score exam is 203/300. Site Navigation Category:Volume 2 Chapters Category:Jailbreak Arc Chapters